Shoes
by Neko-Angel246
Summary: Greg has shoes troubles.


This sort of contains spoilers? It doesn't give much away but if you haven't watched Over The Garden Wall then you'll have no idea how amazing these two are hnnng 3 3 3

Wirt and Greg are brothers from a miniseries on Cartoon Network called **Over The Garden Wall** and the commercials for it definetly didn't warn us about the emotional roller coaster it was going to have omg ;; If you have not watched it GO WATCH IT. You won't regret it!

This is the first of other little stories of these two AFTER the series ends and it won't really go in chronological order or anything. Just random. Like the ages. I just guessed since the only hint we got was that Wirt was in High School in the show so...plus Greg looks younger than 8 or 9 but old enough to be in school maybe.

Wrote this on November 11th, 2014.

"Wirt…Wiiirt…Hey Wirt!"

16 year old Wirt had just finished fixing his shirt collar in the mirror when a familiar voice called out to him from behind. Turning around he found it was none other than Greg, his 7 year old little brother, standing in the door way. He wore his usual white button down but instead of his green overalls, in its place was some nice dress pants that nearly went over his feet. It was a surprise Wirt didn't hear him trip on his way over here. Again. You see their parents had been ask to go to a dinner party and even though their mom knew Wirt could babysit Greg just fine, she had asked if she could bring her kids. They had said yes.

"What is it, Greg?" Wirt asked, noticing how uncomfortable his little brother seemed to get.

Greg squirmed in place. "I…Could you help me tie my shoes…?"

Wirt blinked and shifted his gaze towards the untied black dress shoes in Greg's pudgy hand. The 3rd grader was pretty good at learning, mostly if you made it fun so his mind wouldn't wander off but tying shoes just didn't seem to reach him even with the bunny trick. It was starting to get worrisome for their mother and even Wirt could admit to wondering if something was wrong. Some kids don't learn like others though so maybe that was it. Or it could just be laziness. Wirt understood how boring tying your shoes could be.

"I-It's okay if you don't want to…! I can just-"

Oh no. He must have been lost in thought for too long and Greg must of thought he didn't want to. Just as Greg was about to turn to leave Wirt nearly jumped across the room to reach him.

"Wait, Greg!" Wirt exclaimed as he grabbed his brother's shoulders and turned the dumbfounded boy back around to face him. "I was just spacing out a bit. Of course I'll help tie your shoes."

Greg's mouth turned from an 'oh' to a huge grin in mere seconds. Taking the younger boy's hand, Wirt led him across towards his bed and lifted him up to sit upon the comforter. Greg was still a bit on the heavy side but not unbearable to lift, blame all the peanut butter for his weight! After Greg handed over the shoes and lifted his feet up the elder boy set to work, slipping the shoes over socked feet and tying a neat knot on top.

"There we go!" Wirt said with a grin, patting one of Greg's legs before standing up once more. "How'd I do?"

Greg slid off the bed and examined his brother's work, his feet tapping on the wooden floor before looking back up, giving a thumbs up. "Pretty good, brother! At least I can feel my feet this time. Mom should ask for lessons."

Wirt chuckled and ruffled his brother mop of hair. "You get used to the feeling. Now- I guess It's time to head to the party."

Wirt started towards the door but stopped short when Greg didn't follow. He turned around and saw him still standing by the bed with a sad look on his face.

"Greg what's wrong?" Wirt asked with a frown. "Aren't you coming?"

Greg looked down and scuffed his feet on the floor.

"Greg…?"

"I'm sorry for being so needy!" Greg suddenly blurted out making Wirt jump. "I shouldn't need someone tying my shoes anymore, I shouldn't be afraid of the dark anymore, I shouldn't-"

"Woah Woah Woah, Greg slow down." Wirt knelt down in front of the boy and gently placed his hands on Greg's shoulders. Greg slowly looked up and Wirt's heart nearly stopped as he saw tears glistening in the younger's usually sparkling eyes. He berated himself for not being a better big brother from the start so Greg wouldn't feel this way.

"Greg listen to me," Wirt spoke again firmly. "You are not needy. In your case it's okay to be needy sometimes! I should have been better to you…I…I should have been a lot of things but since then I've learned. " He gently cupped Greg's chubby cheeks in both hands and smiled sadly. "I do love you, brother. You don't ever have to worry about coming to me for help or just to talk. I'll be here for you…always."

Greg stared at Wirt in silence and Wirt wondered if he had broken him when Greg nearly tackled him to the ground, giggles and sobs escaping him. The elder smiled softly and hugged his brother back. When Greg finally could control his sniffles again he pulled back, wiping at his runny nose and tear stained cheeks with his sleeves.

"Sorry for getting your nice clothes all wet.." Greg murmured shyly and Wirt looked down to see his shirt was a bit wet.

Wirt laughed and poked his brother's nose. "Ah I'm sure mom won't notice…"  
Greg laughed.

"So are you ready?" Wirt asked as they both stood up.

"Mhmm! I'm ready, brother-oh-mine!" Wirt smiled and took Greg's hand in his before they headed out into the hall together.


End file.
